


Peace

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By Gemma.Boromir finds a night of peace in Legolas' arms.
Relationships: Boromir (Son of Denethor II)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Least Expected





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them. If I did they'd frolic naked and live happily ever after.  
>  Feedback: Pleeaaaassseee  
>  Story Notes: Thanks again to Michelle, Katie and Jo, cause you're my fellow fan-chicas.

Snow. Acres of white featureless snow. Boromir ploughed through it carrying Merry and Pippin. He'd gotten quite fond of the little ones, teaching them swordplay and sharing a pipe of their weed. Beside them at Boromir's head, paced Legolas the Elf. He almost blended in perfectly with the snow. His Sylvan elf features, the white-blond hair and pale skin made him look a creature of the snowy climes. Only his green garb made him stand out, identifying him as a woodland elf. He walked lightly; on top of the deep snow the others were ploughing through, keeping his eyes out for trouble. 

"There is a foul voice on the wind!" He cried, turning to Gandalf. 

Saruman making trouble. They barely made it off the mountain, and though he suggested the gap of Rohan, the Ring-bearer chose Moria. A niggle of fear gnawed away at his heart. 

* * *

Legolas hated Caves. He hated enclosed spaces, and he was getting more irritated by the second with the dratted dwarf. He did not wish to enjoy the hospitality of the dwarfs; in fact he'd be happy if he never laid eyes on one ever again. The road to Moria would take three days. The first day he was relaxed, enjoying the mountains and the fresh air. In his head there flashed a deep thought, the cry of gulls and the tang of salt...He was agitated on the second day, saying little and keeping ahead where the dwarf could not corner him to tell tales of Moria. Having met Gloin, and the burglary company, he could say he'd never met a dwarf yet who didn't irritate him. That night the man Boromir approached him. 

"The dwarf getting on your nerves? I know the feeling. I have been walking beside him all day. If I could get away with it I'd gag him. But I doubt either Aragorn or Gandalf would approve." He sighed. 

Legolas listened intently. He had argued with this man at their first meeting, this man who had insulted Aragorn. But now he found himself warming to him. He had been good-natured the whole journey, more approachable to the Hobbits than perhaps either himself or Aragorn. It crossed his mind he'd barely said three words to them. He'd been making the effort, which was more, perhaps than he himself had been doing, speaking little and remaining aloof. Apart from the incident with the ring on the mountainside, he'd been wonderful. "Are you nervous about Moria?" He waited for Legolas' response. 

"Yes. I am a creature of the woods, not the caves." 

"I hate enclosed spaces myself. And poor Merry and Pippin, they're getting mighty agitated too. Frodo is bent on Moria, and Sam will follow wherever he goes. Aragorn says little and Gandalf...well, who knows. The dwarf is of course, ecstatic, as you know." Legolas found himself smiling at that, and Boromir grinned back. 

"Well, nice to know I'm not the only one the dwarf's annoying. I think you get it worse than me though." 

"Yes. I think Rivendell dented his pride a little. It's just as well he has not yet seen Lothlorin, then he truly would be insufferable." 

"Oh well. I must take my leave of you, Merry and Pippin need my help with the sword." "Just Merry and Pippin?" 

"Aragorn does not trust me with Frodo and Sam, I think." He smiled sadly, and in his eyes there was a trace of bitterness. He walked away, over to the hobbits, who immediately began to go at it enthusiastically. Legolas watched with interest. For the first time, Boromir removed his overcoat and stripped to his linen undershirt. If Legolas had not been an elf, his breath would have been quite taken away. And as the sparring went on, Boromir began to sweat, little rivulets dripping down his face, his shirt sticking to his back slightly. Boromir was not a young man, yet his strength did not falter, and he was not out of breath even after taking on both Merry and Pippin for an hour each. He noticed Estel ..Aragorn watching Boromir closely. Legolas looked at Aragorn then, and saw the tightness, the lines on his face. He found himself wishing for a time when Estel had not yet set eyes on the Evenstar, and was happy to take a tumble with him, rolling, kissing on the grassy hills and beneath the trees of the wood. But he turned his thoughts away from that, for that time was over, and watched Boromir. It had always been to Thranduil's exasperation that Legolas' eyes had followed the young men and not maidens, for in both Legolas could have his pick.   
And his eyes had this time wandered to Boromir. He wondered if Boromir had any idea what was coming to him. 

* * *

Legolas formed his plan of attack throughout the next day. He stayed close to Boromir, and even attempted conversation with the hobbits, although he largely avoided Frodo, with the ring, which sang it's song of seduction in his ears. That meant that Sam was ruled out also, as he stayed glued to his master's side. He noticed Aragorn noticing his campaign, and he shrugged off his heavy gaze, Aragorn had had his chance with Legolas Greenleaf and had wasted it. That night he kept up his conversation and even showed Merry how to throw a knife with some accuracy. Later, he caught Boromir's eyes, and gazed into them, holding the contact, and did not let up the intensity, even when Boromir began to flush.   
Then he walked off a ways, out of sight and earshot of the group. He hoped if he had done this properly Boromir would follow.   
And follow he did, he smelt Boromir before he saw him, not in a bad way but he could smell his sweat and the leather he wore. And was that the faintest hint of arousal? 

"Well master elf, I'm here, what is it you want of me?" 

His voice was soft and almost shy, and he walked up to where Legolas sat on a huge tree root, and knelt down before him. 

"Anything you can give, son of Gondor." 

And he reached out with long fingers to touch his face, before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was fragile at first, almost chaste, but soon became frantic and needy, as hands wandered and Legolas slid off the root and onto the other man's lap, where he wriggled and squirmed delightfully. The kiss broke only to accommodate their need to breathe, and tongues fought, deep inside mouths, hands undid fastenings and belts, stripped off shirts and such. When they were naked, Legolas resettled in Boromir's lap, and he kissed Boromir's ear, nibbling slightly on the lobe. 

"I want you." He whispered. 

"You have me, I am but yours to command." 

"I want you inside me..."he said, rising up and down, rubbing ass against the man's cock, kissing and nibbling his shoulder blade. 

"No time for that...and no oil. I don't want to hurt you." 

"Then just...keep kissing me...don't stop." The elf murmured breathlessly. 

"I could come just from kissing you like this.." 

"Then do it." Legolas groaned, and kept rubbing against him. And so Boromir plunged his tongue back into Legolas' mouth and they moved and thrusted and rubbed until Legolas cried out something in elvish and came, shuddering and spilling out milky fluid all over Boromir's chest. It set Boromir off, and he groaned deep and guttural, before following Legolas over the edge. Just before his eyes drifted shut, he grabbed his dirty shirt and cleaned them off, before cuddling up to the elf and wrapping them up in his cloak. Legolas murmured sleepily, kissed his chest and fell asleep, and Boromir kissed his hair, closing his own eyes, at peace, at least for a while.


End file.
